1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to an antenna device that enables wireless communication of a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable terminal may be a device that allows a user to use a communication function, such as voice communication or short message transmission, a multimedia function, such as playing music or reproducing a moving image, an entertainment function, such as a game while the user is carrying the portable device, or any other similar and/or suitable function that may be executed on a portable terminal or portable electronic device. Such portable terminals are fabricated in various types considering specialized functions and portability thereof. For example, the portable terminals may be classified into a bar-type, a folder-type, a slider type, or any other similar and/or suitable type based on external appearances thereof. As multimedia functions are increased and improved, a large display device may be mounted on portable terminals. In addition, as the degree of integration in electronic devices is increased and high capacity and ultra high speed wireless communication is popularized, various functions are integrated in a single portable terminal, for example, a mobile communication terminal.
As the multimedia services and entertainment functions using a portable terminal are increased and improved, the sizes of display devices are being gradually increased, especially in mobile communication terminals. However, when considering the portability, miniaturization and lightening of portable terminals are needed. Accordingly, in order to provide portability of mobile communication terminals while increasing the size of display devices, a thickness of portable terminals should be reduced.
Portable terminals, such as the mobile communication terminals, are provided with an antenna device for performing wireless communication. The antenna device should be installed to protrude from the portable terminal in order to secure a radiation characteristic and in order to suppress interference with other circuit devices. However, considering the external appearance and portability of such a portable terminal, the antenna device may be installed inside of the terminal. The antenna device, and in particular, a radiation unit pattern, may have a preferable radiation characteristic when a sufficient distance from a main circuit board is secured in the inside of the terminal and interference with other conductive components or integrated circuit chips within the portable terminal is suppressed.
However, the thickness of portable terminals may be reduced in order to miniaturize and lighten the portable terminals as the size of displays is increased, and the ability to provide antenna devices capable of securing a stable radiation performance while being installed inside of portable terminals may be limited. In addition, as a plurality of antenna devices are installed in a single terminal in order to use various types of communication systems and standards, for example, a variety of mobile communication standards, wireless Local Area Network (LAN) standards, Bluetooth, Near Field Communication (NFC), and any other communication systems and standards, difficulties in arranging the antenna devices inside of a portable terminal may increase.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.